Always have and always will
by Suicide Emo
Summary: (Changed the title)Naruto is like a single parent to his five year old baby sister. He blames for everything that went wrong in his life. He dose everything he can to make his sister happy, even if he means putting his own life through hell.
1. Chapter 1

_Dream_

_16 years earlier_

_Everyday when the sun goes down you would see a women sitting under a Sakura tree singing with the cherry blossoms pebbles blowing around her. She would come to the same Sakura tree everyday since she was a child, waiting for her number one love. Kushina Uzuamki, a beautiful young women with long red hair, with a smile that makes the sun shine. Minato Namikaza smiles, as he watches his wife sing to their newborn child. Naruto was bundle up in a blue blanket watching his mother as she sings._

_ ASHITA KURU HI_

Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

_Naruto had his arms extended out to his mother, but also trying to catch a pebble of a cherry blossom. Minato kissed the side of his wife's head. "You always bring happiness into my life Kushina." Kushina blushed a bit before smiles at her son, she gives him a kiss on the forehead._

_"Look Naruto, you bring us so much love and so much happiness: I love you so much."_

_10 years later_

_ASHITA KURU HI_

_Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue_

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_Naruto head was laying on his mothers lap, while watching the sunset. He always love to hear his mother sing. "Naruto" He slowly sat up to give his full attention to his mother. "Can you hold Ushio for a few minutes? I got to run to the car to grab something." Naruto happily too his baby sister from his mothers arms. Everyone knew how much Ushio loves her big brother. Naruto held his sister close while Kushina went to the car. He watches his mother walk away for a moment before smiling down at his sister. Hugging her close like she was his favorite teddy bear. "I promise to always take care of you." Ushio let out the cutest little laugh, like she understood every word Naruto said. "Oh your so cute" He snuggled her close to his chest and began rocking her back and forth. Kushina returned with two gold necklaces. "Naruto"_

_She sat down right next to her son and hooked the necklace around his neck. Naruto held up the locket in the palm of his hand. "What is it mom?"_

_"It's a music locket; when you open it it will play my song." Naruto continues to stare at his locket that rested gently in the palm of his hand. "Thank you mom. What about Ushio?"_

_Kushina gave her son a gentle smile before turning to the sunset. "I plan on giving it to her on her fifth birthday."_

_5 years later_

_You can hear the screams, you can see the car flipping in the air, as it flips three times before landing on the roof of the car. Blood and destruction of Minato car. Naruto was laying in the middle of the road, as his parents body were half way out their window. Ushio was crying in her car seat for someone to help her. "BIG BROTHER"_

_Dream ending_

Narutos eyes shot open from the terrible nightmare. His entire body was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. "BIG BROTHER!" Naruto did waste no time. He threw his sheets aside and ran out of his room in full speed, as his sister cries for him. When he came into her room, her face was covered in tears and little body was shaking. Naruto hopped onto her bed and pulled her into his arm. "Shh it's Ushio, I'm here. It's okay, you were just dreaming." He whipped her sweat bangs out of her eyes.

"Big brother"

Tbc


	2. First day of school

"Big brother" Her body was trembling like a broken child, but I am I one of the broken.

Her breathing was getting a bit heavy for her small heart to bear. "It'll be okay Ushio shhh." My words didn't seem to help at all, so I lifted her small body onto my lap and held her tight in my arms to make sure she doesn't disappear. I open her gold locket to make mom's lullaby play before gently rocking her back and forth.

_'Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kozue ni hisomu Sekai no oku no Kagirinai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi Inori o sasageyou Ashita kuru hi o Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_Watashi o michibiku Tooi tooi yobigoe yo Hohoemu you ni Utau you ni Hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi Subete idaite aruite iru Watashi no te to Kimi no te o Tsuyoku tsunagu mono'_

A smile grew on my face when I sang the lullaby proudly. I would never complete with mom, but I can always try. Ushio was calming down a bit which is a good sign, but it didn't stop my tears from falling. Not wanting Ushio to see me breaking down after I just got her to calm down, I whipped the tears away. "I'm here" letting that out with a whisper "Always have an always will."

Hearing your little sister crying is that worst thing for a brother to hear. I can feel her tears damping my shirt. "I saw mommy and daddy again. They were covered in red and boo boos. Naru where are they?"

Why Ushio? Why must you make this hard on me every time you have a nightmare? My chest felt heavy, like I was suffocating. "They are in a better place right now."

Ushio sniffled "Will we ever see them again?"

"Yes Ushio, we will, but when we get old." I looked down at the alarm clock that was on the floor that was right by her bed, it was six o clock. "We have to get up now." I laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting up. "Why don't we go get dress, It's your first day of school." Ushio jumped right out of my arms and headed straight into bathroom first."

I though she would take after me and hate school, but it made me smile to see her excited to go. Getting her into kindergarten was not easy. Life has been difficult for us for the past year, but it was more stress on me then it was Ushio. I mean, I am kind of like a single parent at the age sixteen to a five year old child. Having to get two jobs, put her through school without anyone having any suspicion of us not having parents, paying for her school uniform, and still going to school. I mean, I was only fifteen when our parents died when Ushio was only four.

If the police or anyone knew about my age then Ushio would have been taken away from me. I spent a lot of money to chance out last names to mom's and my birth certificate showing that I was eighteen not sixteen.

Letting out a deep sigh, I retreated into my bedroom to get ready for my own personal hell: High school. Where things happen to keep my sister happy.

~X~

"God I hate these school uniforms." I whispered, as I walked into the kitchen. Setting my bag on top of the counter, I began getting Ushio breakfast ready and lunch. "Okay, okay, okay" I repeated over and over again. I looked through all the cabinets before looking through the frig. "Umm, toast, orange, and milk for breakfast and for lunch...jelly sandwich with a juice box." There was really not much in the apartment, but lucky for me that I get paid today.

Two minutes later, the toast was buttered, the orange was peeled and the milk was cold. Her lunch was also ready in a brown bag when I thought to myself 'she might still be hungry'. I reached into my back pocket for my wallet and put my last three dollars in the bag.

"Naru" I turn to see Ushio standing there in her school uniform. It was a bit big on her, but I'm hoping she would grow into them soon.

"Oh" I walked over and kneeled down at her level. "You look beautiful"

Ushio held her palm out to me. Her favorite pins was in her hand. "My hair" I smiled before taking the pin from her. I put her hair half way up on each side before pinning them in.

"There now you just like mom; now go eat."

TBC


	3. School

Naruto held a tight grip of Ushio tiny hand, as they were looking for Ushio's homeroom. Naruto had to ask a couple of teachers for help to find the classroom, but each one was busy to help him. He was starting to grow frustrated becuase he only had forty-five minutes to get to school. "This damn place is so big for an elementry school." Another five minutes past and Naruto finally find Ushio classroom.

Holding the door open, he gently pushes Ushio inside. Kids were running around a small little classroom that was the size of their apartment. Naruto looks around for the teacher when he saw a young man in his mid twenties writng the assignments up on the board. Naruto leans right next to Ushio ear. "Why don't you go play while I go talk to your teacher."

Ushio didn't waste anymore time. She handed her brother her bag before headed towards the coloring center. Ushio was always into coloring, even when was only three years old. Naruto puts her bag in a little cubby where the rest of the bookbags were place. He finds the right one with Ushio's name on it.

He slowly walks over to the young man and gave him a little tap on the shoulder. "Excuse me are you their teacher?"

The man stops what he was doing to give Naruto his full attention. "Yes I am, my name is Iruka Umino and you are?"

"Naruto Uzuamki, I'm Ushio Uzumaki's brother."

"Oh how lovely, my I ask where are your parents ?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but quickly changes the subject. "What time dose the after school day care end?"

"Umm around six"

"Great" Naruto leaves the conversation there and walks back to his little sister. She smiles at his approach. Naruto gave her a light hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Behave yourself and remember what I told you to say your teachers about our parents."

"Their out of town,"

"That's right, I will pick you up at five okay?"

Ushio gives her brother one big hug.

"I love you Naru"

Her big brother smiles. "I love you too Ushio, always have and always will."

Saying before letting go.

X

Naruto showed up at Konoha High School with fifteen minutes to spare. He was dripping in sweat when he headed to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he looks in the mirror to see someone standing there with their arms cross. Naruto shot him a dirty look through the mirror.

"Hello Uzuamki, your late."

"Sorry Uchiha, I had things to do."

Sasuke Uchiha and his gang was the number one bullies towards Naruto. They would beat the crap out of him with every chance they got, but with Sasuke they have secrete meet before school and after, sometimes during the day.

A Sasuke said with an evil grin on his face walked over to Naruto. "Shall we then" Naruto eyes watched as the raven walked to the last stall in the bathroom. "Move your ass Uzuamki, we only got ten minutes." Naruto fist his hands until they turn white before he grabbed his bag and followed. "Go in"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walks into the stall first, placing his bag right by the toilet. " On your knees." Naruto obayed when Sasuke walked into the stall, closing the door slowly.

Tbc


End file.
